


There's a spot in your arms for me

by Nerd_writer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, F/M, Not a whole lot of plot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of background on the alien race, a lot of fluff, but it's background - Freeform, i basically combined two races from star trek, just enough to excuse the porn, light Violence, loosely based off GOTG 2 movie, might do an epilouge later, not that imporant, the vians and the orions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_writer/pseuds/Nerd_writer
Summary: One of Yondu's crew never mutinied, she's always had his back. He soon learns why and accepts it.





	There's a spot in your arms for me

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a cute little one shot I wrote because my bucky story was making me sad. so here's about 3500 words of fluff and sex because I needed to write a happy ending before my soul cried lol I might add a epilogue later. let me know some ideas on what it could entail

Yondu never really thought they’d actually mutiny. His crew consisted of cowards mostly, but they did. When he woke up from having his fin shot off, he saw his crew, the very people he had trusted, gathered around and killing off the few who had dared to stay loyal. He felt too numb to do anything as one pleaded for him to do something. What could he do? 

“Not her!” That fucking blue girl stepped forward as she snapped the order. Yondu dared to look up and his stomach dropped as he looked right into the tear filled eyes of Sevasso Mava. 

He had picked her up a couple of years ago. She’d been on the run from something, she never did say what. She joined their ragtag team and had been a loyal help. She was a skilled hacker and a brilliant mechanic. And very beautiful with her dark green skin, black eyes, and bright red hair that curled to her shoulders. Yondu always had a fondness for her, but he often had to remind himself that she was Quil’s age and deserved better than a washed up criminal. 

“Miss, she’s the most loyal of ‘em all. She’d sooner kill ya than let any harm come to him,” someone piped up. 

“She’s also an Vian Princess,” Nebula said, walking up and grabbing her chin, forcing her head to the side and moving her hair. A small trident was tattooed behind her ear. 

Sevasso jerked her head free and spit at her, earning a slap across her face. Yondu’s heart jumped as Sevasso jerked to the side with a gasp and then squared her shoulders. 

“You might as well kill me,” Sevasso said in her low voice. “Because as long as my captain is alive, I will be at his side.”

Nebula grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back, baring her neck to Nebula’s mechanical hand, which touched her throat in a warning gesture. 

“Sentiment has no meaning to me. But you are worth a lot,” Nebula said. Sevasso just hissed. “She can go with those two. They’re no threat together.” She let go and walked away as a couple of men grabbed her. As they were thrown together and promised death by the Krees, Yondu waited until Taserface left before checking on Sevasso. 

“You okay, girl?” he asked gently, uncaring of what Rocket thought. Her lip was split, oozing black blood, but he watched as it slowly healed. She clutched onto him just as fiercely as he did and buried her face into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I should have told you-”

“It’s not important right now,” he said. To be truthful, finding out that she was a princess was throwing him for a loop. But he needed to appear strong for her right now. 

“No offence, but your employees are a bunch of jerks,” Rocket said, dusting himself off. 

“And who are you?” Sevasso asked, positioning herself between them. 

“Relax. I’m not about to hurt him so you can tuck your boner away,” Rocket sneered. 

“You hurt the others, who’s to say you’re not going to try and finish the job?” she asked. 

“They had it coming!” Rocket protested. 

“Sev, it’s okay,” Yondu said quietly, touching her shoulder. She relaxed immediately, making Rocket scoff. He said nothing though as Yondu began to explain his past a bit better. Sevasso grabbed his hand when he said he deserved what was happening. 

“You deserve better!”

“Calm down, Drama Queen. You might deserve this, but I don’t.” 

Rocket and Sevasso had spoken at once and she glared at him. “Do not make me turn you into a rug,  _ rat _ ,” she hissed. 

“It’s not my fault your lover’s all dramatic and ‘oh, woe is me’,” Rocket said, pointing a finger to Yondu. 

“He’s not my lover,” Sevasso snapped, blushing a darker green. 

“Oh my bad. I meant wannabe lover.”

“I’ve got a plan,” Yondu said quickly before Sevasso could hurt Rocket. “But we’re going to need your little buddy.”

* * *

 

Sevasso had lived a rough life. She ran away from home when she was sixteen as her father was trying to get her to marry an abusive asshole who enjoyed making bruises on her, no small feat for a race who could heal. After that she spent her life alone and constantly moving. Then, just a couple of years ago, she stumbled upon Yondu on a planet that she was trying to steal gold from. Instantly attracted, she pledged her loyalty and set off with his crew. 

She personally didn’t like Quil as he kept betraying Yondu, but she would of never attempted a mutiny just because of that. She was the same age as Quil and most of the crew had thought they would have slept together by now. But she wasn’t interested in Quil. She loved Yondu, though she’d never tell him. 

She already knew what he’d say. He’d bring up their ages, claiming to be too old, and the fact that he was Captain and didn’t want to take advantage. But even then, she couldn’t resist staring as Rocket attached the old fin and Yondu made the arrow fly through everyone. She thought he was so sexy as he walked and whistled, the arrow flying effortlessly, killing every single man who had wronged him.

“Your boner’s showing again,” Rocket said quietly, snickering. She glared at him. “Does he even know?”

“No. And he will never know,” she said. 

“Because you’re some sort of princess?” 

She bowed her head. “Mostly. I will not burden anyone else with my problems.”

“Listen, I’m not good with this kind of stuff...but I think he’d want to be burdened.” 

And then they didn’t talk again as they attempted 700 jumps. Afterwards, she groaned as she sat up from the floor where she had fallen. She wondered about Rocket’s words, but again, there was no time as they raced to save Quil from his father. She fought hard at Yondu’s side and then he was gone, off to personally rescue Quill. She screamed and fought Rocket as he grabbed her with impossible strength. 

“No! Let me go! I can save him!” she cried, beating her fists against the walls. She saw the two figures shooting up towards space. “I can save him!”

But Rocket refused to budge. He did race to pick them up, but he was too late. Yondu was iced over as Quil sobbed brokenly. 

Sevasso shoved Rocket aside and clutched onto Yondu’s jacket. She was a Vian! She could do this! 

Everyone gasped and backed away as a soft blue light began to shine from her hands. Black blood trickled out of her nose as she poured all her healing powers into saving the man she loved. 

Slowly, the ice began to melt away. She moved her hands to his face and cradled it gently, the blue light growing stronger. She was lucky. Had Yondu been out in the endless space a minute longer, this wouldn’t have worked. But it did. He took a breath on his own, but didn’t wake. 

Sevasso slumped to the ground as her body grew too weak to hold itself up. Rocket caught her before she hit the hard floor.

“What was that?” he asked in wonder. 

“I am a Vian,” she simply said before passing out. Rocket looked up at Quil’s gasp. 

“What the hell is a Vian anyways?” he demanded.

“They’re a healing race. The royal family is the most powerful and then it trickles down from there,” Gamora answered, hovering near Quil. 

“They’re known for being all kinds of colors, so no one thought anything of her skin,” Quil said quietly. “That actually explains so much.”

“Did you know she’s a princess?” Rocket asked, laying her down gently. Quil groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

“God, I’m such an idiot!”

“Yes. But why this time?” Drax asked from his spot by the door with Kraglin, who answered. 

“It explains her actions. There was not a single person, not even Quil, who was as loyal as she is. It didn’t matter what the hell the Cap’in wanted, she got it for him, no matter what.”

“Vian’s are extremely possessive. They only mate once in their life, usually by whoever their parents choose. As for the royal family, King Legir is kinda an asshole. No, not even kinda. He’s a straight up dick. He hasn’t even issued a bounty for her and the princess has been missing for years,” Quil explained. 

“Didn’t Queen Mishki put one out and he denied it?” Gamora asked. Quil nodded. 

“He had the head guard executed to show he wasn’t going to waste resources on her.”

“Wait, so her dad is an even bigger dick than yours?” Rocket said, laughing. 

“I am Groot,” Groot piped up. Rocket shook his head, still chuckling.

“Nah, they’re not mated. She said she doesn’t want to burden anyone with her problems.” 

Quil snorted. “Burden my ass. Yondu’s only ever looked at her. He’s never even shown me an ounce of the affection he shows her.” His eyes softened as he looked at the still forms on the floor. “But I think that might change.”

* * *

 

Yondu woke with a headache. Groaning, he slowly sat up and tried to figure out where he was. He recognized his escape ship and was in one of the quarters. The door opened and Sevasso stepped through. 

“Hey,” she said softly.

He debated on something, then decided he had nothing to lose, not when she showed such loyalty as she had on the ship. He opened his arms and she dashed towards him, stuffing herself against his side. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and he awkwardly patted her back. 

“I almost lost you,” she whispered between sobs. “You were almost dead.”

“I needed to save Quil,” he said. She nodded and gave a watery laugh. 

“I know. He’s like your son.”

Yondu hesitated, then held her closer. “Yes. It took me this long and nearly losing him to realize what I had. And I ain’t talking about just him.” He waited until she looked up in confusion. “I think we need to have a talk.”

“About what?” she asked, easing back to look at him properly. Her red curls were messy and there was dirt on her skin. He still thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“You love me, don’t you?” he asked bluntly, enjoying the way her green skin darkened with a blush. 

“Yes,” she whispered, looking down at her hands. He took them in his own, liking the contrast between his blue and her green. 

“You were ready to die for me. I couldn’t ask for better loyalty,” he said. 

“You saved my life. You took me in and protected me from the man my parents wanted me to marry,” she countered. He chuckled. 

“About that. Why didn’t you tell me you were a Vian Princess?” he asked. 

“I was worried you would take me back. The man they wanted me to marry was mean. He abused me and my father didn’t care. But you...Remember that mission where I was caught and beaten? You killed the man who touched me. You were the only one who saw me for me.”

Yondu lifted her hands to his lips, kissing them gently, then cradling them to his chest as he bowed his head. “There are so many reasons why we shouldn’t,” he said hoarsely. 

“But just as many for why we should,” she responded quietly. 

“You’re the same age as the man I literally just called my son,” Yondu pointed out. Sevasso giggled. 

“Age doesn’t matter in my culture.”

“I’m your captain. It’s a power advantage.”

“Just ensures my continued loyalty.”

“I’m just a criminal. I can’t give you what you deserve.”

“Technically I’m a criminal too. And disowned.”

Yondu smiled fondly. “You gonna shoot down all my concerns?”

“Just the lame ones,” she said, smiling back and twisting her fingers through his. “My captain, I’ve been wanting this since I first saw you. Why do you think I pledged myself to your service after a mere hour of meeting you?”

“I just assumed it was Quil. He should be your type.”

Sevasso wrinkled her nose. “I don’t like Quil like that. I’d say he was like an annoying brother but I’m trying to have you and I don’t think you’ll like that.”

“It’s fine. I know what you mean. And it’s not like Quil’s ever gonna call me anything but my name.”

She smiled, slow and sly. “You know, I told everyone that I would need two hours alone. We won’t be bothered.”

He hesitated again. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to tie this young, beautiful woman to him forever? He didn’t know much about Vians, but he knew they mated for life and he didn’t want Sevasso to wake up one day and realize she’d made a mistake.

“I watched you nearly die,” she whispered. “Please show me you’re alive.”

Well that sealed it. He untangled their hands and reached for her. Drawing her up slowly, he pressed his lips to hers and inhaled sharply as she moved fast and straddled his lap. She shrugged off her jacket, dropping it to the floor. She was more careful with his own, gently sliding it off, her hands warm against his skin. She broke the kiss and set his jacket to the side. Distantly, he noticed the headache was gone as his own hands slid under her shirt.

She trembled in his arms, tugging her shirt off and dropping that too. Yondu reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tugging the straps off her shoulders. He leaned forward and sucked lightly at her neck, causing her to tip her head to the side with a small sigh. His thumb brushed over a nipple and she jerked in his lap, drawing a chuckle out of him. 

“Sensitive, are we?” he murmured against her skin. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this day, _ Captain _ ,” she said, her voice hoarse. 

“Lay down,” he ordered, though his tone was gentle. She rushed to comply, stretching out next to him, still in her pants and boots. Her hair was spread around her face like fire and her green skin had a dark tinge to it as her body blushed. Yondu stood, meeting her gaze as he tugged his own shirt off. His own boots were already off, by the door, so he didn’t have to bother with them. 

He reached down and unlaced her boots, taking them off one by one. Her black eyes seemed endless as he stared into their depths, her dark green lips parted as she drew in breath. Once they were off and out of the way, he set one knee on the bed to better reach the button of her pants. He slid them down, leaving her in just a pair of skimpy underwear. He paused then, drinking in the sight of her, spread and waiting for his touch. 

“Touch me, Captain, please,” she whimpered, arching her head back. 

“Easy, baby girl,” he said quietly, running his hands from her calves up to her inner thighs. He had never thought of the title Captain as a turn on before, but then he suspected it was only Sevasso who made it one. Whatever it was, he was hard and aching for her, but he ignored his own need for the moment and knelt between her legs. 

He trailed one blue finger over the black fabric and pressed down where it was wettest, earning another whimper as her hips rocked into his hand. He pressed his lips above the cotten and then on her thigh, right under. He heard her huff and grinned. She always was impatient. He took pity on her and slid the underwear down, trailing kisses as he went. Once it was thrown to the side, he pressed a kiss right above her small thatch of red curls. Sevasso shuddered, fingers clutching onto the sheets to keep herself grounded. 

Once he got his first taste of her, however, he was lost. Groaning, he lost himself to the pleasure of eating her out, face pressed deep between her legs. Her hips rolled with his movements and her breaths came out in tiny gasps. 

Yondu felt like he could stay there forever. He couldn’t get enough of her and, as her hips rolled faster and her hands scrambled for purchase, he wanted to taste everything. He focused on her clit, similar to a human’s, but not covered, and pressed a finger inside her. She was extremely hot on the inside, but it was a pleasant feeling. He added a second, since she was so wet, and started pumping the two in time to his licks. She mewled and rolled her hips up, allowing him to get a deeper angle. 

“Cap-captain, I’m close,” she gasped. She had been dreaming of this for so long that she was already on the edge. He pumped his fingers faster and sealed his lips around her clit, sucking hard. Her back arched off the bed and his senses were flooded with her sweet taste, better than any alien he’d ever been with. 

He swiped her clean with his tongue, causing her to giggle. He raised his head and grinned at her. 

“Don’t look so smug and undress,” Sevasso said, smiling. Yondu mock saluted her and stood again, not bothering to take his time pulling down his own pants. As he kicked them off, she got up and gently pushed him towards the bed. “Sit.”

Not used to being ordered around, Yondu felt a thrill at obeying her words. He sat on the edge as she directed him, then watched as she mimicked his earlier movements and knelt between his legs. Meeting his gaze, she didn’t blink as she swallowed his cock all the way down with no problem.

Her tongue, so often used for sharp words and defending him, twirled and smoothed along the underside of his cock, tracing the pronounced ridges that were common among his native race, the Centaurians. 

Every so often, she would hum and he had to grit his teeth to avoid ending this early. He didn’t dare look away from her dark gaze as she continued her eye contact, her lips sealed around his blue cock. 

He had plans for finishing though, so he slid a hand into her curls and eased her back, causing her to whine softly. 

“Lay back down, baby girl,” he said. Eyes flashing, she quickly obeyed, watching as he turned and reached for the little nightstand drawer. 

“No...please,” she said, biting her lip. He paused. “I want to bond fully with you, to make you my mate completely.” 

He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he nodded and took his place between her legs. Sevasso smiled back and tipped her head back again, baring her neck in submission. He leaned down and pressed kisses along her neck and breasts. 

“I don’t know much about Vians, anything I should know about?” he asked, giving her time to explain before they bonded. 

“When you climax, leave a mark here,” she said, touching a spot low on her neck, right before it met her shoulder. “A claiming bite is the one thing we can’t heal and I want to wear it with pride. To show the universe I’m yours.”

“I can do that,” he said, tonguing a dark green nipple. “And you’re sure about this?” he checked. 

“I’ve never been more sure, Yondu,” she answered, using his name to show how much she meant it. 

He nodded and lined himself up, pressing into her. She gasped and arched, meeting him in the middle. They both groaned as he bottomed out, taking a moment to savor the moment. She moved first, rolling her hips like she’d been doing this whole time. Shutting his eyes in pleasure, his own hips snapped back and forth. Her nails raked down his arms, healing him just as fast. The pain doubled the pleasure and he opened his eyes to watch her. 

Her own eyes were closed, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. There was a tiny spot of blood on her lip where she had bitten it. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and one hand reached up to trace the red fin on his head, almost absent-mindedly. He shuddered as her hand traced a line down to his face, cupping one side reverently. 

“Damn, baby girl, I’ve never felt anything like this before,” he grunted. 

“Me either, Captain,” she said, breathlessly, reminding him that she had never felt this at all. The knowledge that he was her first made him snap his hips faster. They’d both been waiting for this for so long that she reached her second orgasm first. Clenching around him, she drove him closer to the edge. 

Leaning down, he kissed her neck first, slowly nibbling and licking. She whimpered and clutched at his shoulders. Grinning, he sealed his mouth around the spot she had indicated, teeth clamping down, throwing her immediately into a third orgasm. That did it for him and he grunted for a final time, spilling inside of her. 

He laid to one side, still inside her, and tried to calm his breathing. Sevasso snuggled into him, her head tucked under his chin and her slim hands resting on his chest.

“You are now stuck with me, Captain,” she murmured, smiling into his skin.

He just chuckled and held her closer to him. “I can live with that,” he said.

“You have to do one thing for me now,” she said, a smile in her voice. 

“What’s that?” Yondu asked. 

“You’re telling Quill that I’m like his mother-in-law now.”

“Deal.”  

 


End file.
